10th Doctor x (Alien Princess) Reader
by SuperJirachi112
Summary: Reader Insert!
1. Chapter 1

(f/c): Favorite Color

(y/n): Your Name

10th Doctor x (Alien Princess) Reader

You were sitting in your room reading this earth book called "Twilight" until your mother came in with a (f/c) dress.

"What are you reading (y/n)" She said.

"The dullest book in the universe" you said.

"Oh, well it's time for you to get dressed for your corrination" she said. You take the (f/c) dress and quickly get dressed you put on your heels and tiara and head out to greet the guests.

Time Skip

It was corination time and you were standing in front of a crowd of millions. Your father took off your tiara and placed it on the table behind you he grabs the crown and starts to place the crown on your head until you saw a arrow flying at you. You and your father move out of the way but the arrow managed to catch the crown and pin it to the wall behind you. Your mother quickly grabs you and your little sister and you all run into the throne room where you found a blue police box and a man with crazy brown hair, brown eyes, and a blue pinstripe suit.

"Hello I'm The Doctor"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time

Your mother quickly grabs you and your little sister and you all run into the throne room where you found a blue police box and a man with crazy brown hair, brown eyes, and a blue pinstripe suit.

"Hello I'm The Doctor"

This Time

You simply stood there. who was this guy, and what was he doing here?

"(y/n), Fiona (you little sister) this is the doctor he will be taking you away from here" Your mother said.

"WHAT! I refuse to leave my kingdom…" you were interrupted by a small tug on your dress, It was your your little sister.

"Yes Fiona?" You asked.

"Mom and Dad are just doing what they think's best they wouldn't send us away with someone they didn't trust, and technically you're not queen" She said, she had a good point.

"But what about mom and dad" you asked.

"We'll be fine, now go!" said your mother. You quickly obeyed and you and your sister went with the strange man. You all ran into the blue police box which turned out to be much bigger on the inside and he closed the doors. The doctor turned around to face you both but you both stay quiet and unresponsive.

"Well, I think it's only fair I know your names" said the doctor making you both jump.

"My name's (y/n) and this is Fiona" you said.

"Hello, come on I'll show you to your room" he said. You walked down a long hallway until you finally reach the room he was looking for. In the room was two beds, one for you and one for your sister.

"You two better get some sleep, it's been a long day" he said and left. You and your sister each got into one of the beds. You tried to go to sleep but you couldn't so you just stared at the ceiling

Time Skip

It was really late at night when you heard your sister say

"(y/n),(y/n),(y/n),". You snapped out of your trance and sat up to look at you sister.

"Yes Fiona?" You asked.

"I can't sleep" Said Fiona. You sighed

"Neither can I" you said. Fiona looked at you sadly and said

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just home sick… Hey wait, shouldn't I be asking you that?" you said a little annoyed.

"Well, How can you help me sleep if you can't sleep yourself" she asked.

"Like this" you said as you took off your locket and put it on your sister.

"This is very special necklace I whould use it when I couldn't sleep" you said. Fiona nodded quietly and silently fell asleep. once she was asleep you quietly sang to yourself a lullaby you mom use to sing to you.

Stars and moons and air balloons,

Fluffy clouds to the horizon.

I'll wrap you in rainbows,

And rock you to sleep again.

Teddy bears of pink,

Ducks and lambs of white.

Don't you cry dear, I'm here now.

I'll be your night light.

Stars and moons and air balloons,

Fluffy clouds to the horizon.

I'll wrap you in rainbows,

And rock you to sleep again.

Smiles to cure the frowns,

Twirling and tumbling in laughter.

Someday life will always be happily ever after.

Nevermore will the storms come to destroy your little world

Nevermore will the waters rise

'Till the mountains no longer touch the skies.

Stars and moons and air balloons,

Fluffy clouds to the horizon,

I'll wrap you in rainbows,

And rock you to sleep again.

I'll wrap you in rainbows,

And rock you to sleep again.

Afterwards you silently cried yourself to sleep

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time

Fiona nodded quietly and silently fell asleep. once she was asleep you quietly sang to yourself a lullaby you mom use to sing to you.

Afterwards you silently cried yourself to sleep.

It had been a month since you and your sister (Fiona) left your home planet. Since the Fiona and The Doctor bonded he was like a father figure to the young girl as for you, you couldn't help but be skeptical. It's not like you were trying to be mean but he took you away from your family, your kingdom, your duty. You felt like a coward and thinking about it made you trust him less.

"(F/n)... (F/N)!" Said The Doctor snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Yes?" You asked.

"Are you Okay?" He asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, just fine" you said.

"Oh, don't give us that, you've been spaced out like that for a while" said your sister.

"(Y/N) are you sure everything's fine?" asked The Doctor.

"Yep, just peachy!" You said. Your sister was giving you an _are you kidding me _glare. You started to get uncomfortable with all the concerned looks and the glaring so you got up a walked back to your room.

"You do know she's lying right" said Fiona.

"Yeah, but if she has something to tell me. She'll tell me when she's ready" he said.

You closed the door behind you and locked it. You sat on the bed and broke down, you couldn't take the pain anymore. You had planned on talking about it w/ Fiona but then you guys got really busy with cybermen and daleks. After awhile you heard a knock on the door.

"(Y/N) are you in there?" It was The Doctor. He was the last person you wanted to see so you stayed quiet.

"(Y/N)? Well, I guess she's not in there Fiona we'll have to look somewhere else" he said. You were pretty sure he was gone but you wanted to be sure so you peeked your head though the door and just as you were about to close it...

"Aha I knew you were in there" said The Doctor as he jumped out from behind the door (scaring the living day lights out of you). You went flying back and landed on the floor. You sat up and glared at The Doctor.

"That was a dirty trick!" You said.

"Well it was the only way to get you to unlock the door" he said.

"You could've used your sonic screwdriver" You said

"And invade your personal privacy? Never!" He said playfully. He so obviously trying to make you smile and you commended his efforts, but the pain was just too much.

"What do you want any ways?" You asked desperately trying to hold back tears.

"What's gotten you all huffy" he asked.

"Nothing!" You yelled.

"It's obviously not nothing (F/N)" he said.

"And what if it is?! why do you care" you yelled.

"Because, I'm worried about you" he said. You stayed silent for a moment and thought about what he just said. He cared about you? Immediately your eyes started watering and you broke down right there in front of him. And he immediately knew what you were going though. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around you.

"(F/N), I will always care about you" he said. From that day forward you trusted The Doctor.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Last Time

"(F/N), I will always care about you" he said. From that day forward you trusted The Doctor.

Now

It has been a year since you last saw your home planet (yes a year) in that time you and The Doctor have become really close you've even developed a small crush on the Time Lord (even though you knew it was a bad idea). You no longer shut The Doctor out or cry yourself to sleep or ignore your sister. You still missed home like anyone taken away from their home but you thought about it a lot less. Today you were going to planet earth something you always had a fascination for. You were sitting on one of the railings watching the doctor dancing around the T.A.R.D.I.S control panel, It was always so fascinating he almost always knew what button to push or which lever to flip. You were completely entranced by his fluid motions, that was until the T.A.R.D.I.S made a shift throwing you off the rail you were sitting on and on to the cold unforgiving ground. The Doctor immediately ran to your side.

"(f/n)! Are you okay?" He asked. You were about to sit up until the T.A.R.D.I.S made another surprising shift throwing the Doctor on top of you. You looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and you both blushed in unison. The Doctor got up off you and then offered you a hand you took it and as he pulled up the T.A.R.D.I.S shifted again pushing you into the Doctor's chest. You heard his two hearts beat in unison and your blush grew even darker with each heartbeat. You then snapped out of your trance and shoved the Doctor away from you an looked down to conceal your strawberry red blush. You couldn't exactly see the Doctor but you just knew he was probably giving you that kicked puppy look he does so well.

"(f/n), are you okay?" he asked with more concern in his voice. You shook your head yes.

"If you're fine then look me in the eye and tell me with your voice that you're okay" he said. Once again you couldn't see the Doctor but you just knew he was smirking. You wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of being right and what was the worst that could happen.

"I am just fine" you said. You still had a bright pink blush spread across your cheeks which worried the Doctor. He walked up to you and put his hand on your cheek.

"Are you sure you feel a little warm" he said stroking your cheek with his thumb. You did feel dizzy, but it was for a completely different reason. Luckily before you completely blew your cover the T.A.R.D.I.S shifted again throwing the Doctor against the wall allowing you to make your grand escape. Then there was a huge thud which you assumed meant that you had crashed. The Doctor pushed himself off the wall and made his way to the T.A.R.D.I.S door which was now completely blocked by snow. You on the other hand ran to your room to check on your little sister Fiona. You opened the door to see her sprawled out on the floor still asleep.

"_Wow, she must be a very deep sleeper to sleep though all of that_" you though. You very quietly (Careful not to wake her up) picked her up, put her back on the bed, and carefully tucked her back in. You walked back out to the T.A.R.D.I.S's control room to hear the sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S shutting down. You started to panic, your breathing became very quick and shallow, and tears start to weld up in your eyes.

"Doctor, what going on?!" you said though quiet sobs. The Doctor was quick to notice this and ran to you.

"Don't worry (f/n)! The T.A.R.D.I.S just got overheated and crashed into Antarctica I had to shut down the engines for a little while" he said holding close you and wiping the tears from your eyes.

"But since I had to shut down the engines the heater shut down too so it's going to get very cold in here very quickly" he continued you blushed at the closeness of the two of you, but you were quick to push him away from you. He looked at your attire which only consisted of a short (f/c) dress, a (2/f/c) flimsy sweater over it, and a pair of (3/f/c) tennis shoes.

"You might want to change into something warmer" he said. You went back to your room and change into a long sleeve shirt, jeans, and a winter coat and threw another blanket over your still sleeping sister which proved to be a good idea since by the time you got back to control room it was already freezing cold. The Doctor was sitting against the control panel he smiled at you as you took your usual position at the railing. You shivered since it was practically freezing.

"How long are we going to be here" You asked between chattering teeth.

"About half an hour, maybe more" he said.

"HALF AN HOUR!" You yelled.

"Maybe more" He stated calmly. You shivered slightly more.

"You know if you're cold you could always huddle near me" he said.

"U-Uh n-no t-th-thank you" you manage to barely stutter out. A blush was quick to jump to your face turning your cheeks a light pink.

"Seriously what's up with your face, are you sick?" he asked in a concerned tone. He attempted to put a hand on your cheek but you leaned back. In fact you leaned back so far that you almost fell off the railing you were sitting on but the Doctor was quick to catch you in his arms. He held you close enough to make your blush go from eraser pink to cherry red you were still shivering like a chihuahua.

"(f/n), you're freezing" he said carefully putting you back on the ground.

"Come sit next to me" he said sitting on a couch. You simply looked down and shook your head no.

"Come on I don't have cooties" He said playfully grabbing your wrist and pulling you onto the couch right next to him. You were about to fight him until you noticed the you were actually getting warmer. You snuggled closer to the Doctor and slowly started to fall asleep. Once you were asleep the Doctor kisses your temple and throws a blanket over the both of you.

"I love you (f/n)" he said quietly (Not to wake you up).

~To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

You had just visited earth for the first time and it was just as amazing as you thought it would be. There were so many interesting things that you didn't have on your planet. Like a magic box that showed moving pictures or a communication device that can be held in your hand. But the thing you found most intriguing was this thing that humans called kissing. This is where two people press their lips together and apparently humans like this. It suppose to show affections of love towards someone (according to the Doctor). You were really interested about it and wanted to try it and the person you wanted try it on was the Doctor. For whatever reason you were extremely nervous about it so you decided to go to Fiona.

"Hey, Fiona" you said grabbing her attention.

"Yeah" she responded.

"You know that kissing thing we saw on earth" I asked.

"Don't even try it" she said.

"Not on you silly" I said pushing her. She immediately knew who I was talking about and mouthed '_oh_'

"Yeah" you said blushing a bit. Fiona giggled.

"Shut up" you said pushing her again.

"So why don't go up and ask him" she asked.

"I'm nervous" you said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't exactly know why" you said.

"Hmm... I heard about this earth holiday called Christmas and on Christmas they hang this plant on the ceiling called mistletoe and when two people meet under it they have to kiss" she said.

"Perfect, but when's Christmas?" You asked.

"Tomorrow, by the looks of how the T.A.R.D.I.S is decorated" she said. You looked at her confused and then followed her into the console room. The T.A.R.D.I.S was decorated completely in red, green, and gold.

"Wow" you said.

"Like it?" Asked the Doctor.

"I love it" you said hugging him.

"I'm glad, your sister helped me" he said. You looked at your sister and she smiled as she pointed upwards. You looked up and saw a green plant with red berries hung carefully by a nail.

"_Since when did my little sister learn how to use a hammer_" you thought to yourself.

Flashback (Fiona's P.O.V.)

I watched the Doctor press his lips to my sister's temple and say

"I love you" I smiled.

"_Oh, I'm so gonna bring this up later_" I thought.

Timeskip

After we had gotten back from earth and (f/n) had gone back to our room I snuck up on the Doctor.

"Hey" I said from behind the Doctor which caused him to jump.

"Hi Fiona" he said.

"I heard what you said to my sister while she was asleep" I said smiling. He blushed dark red and then sighed.

"What's it gonna take to keep you quiet" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I want to help you" I said.

"You would" he said.

"Sure" I answered.

"But how" he asked.

"It's simple, I've read about this holiday called Christmas and how people kiss under this thing called mistletoe" I started

"Okay" he said.

"I'm going to tell (f/n) that tomorrow is Christmas and I think you know where I'm going from here" I said the Doctor simply nodded. I ran back to our room to put our plan in motion.

Present time (Your P.O.V.)

"(F/n), close your eyes" said Fiona.

"Why" I asked. She simply winked at me and knew what she meant. I closed my eyes and she dragged to another place in the Console Room.

"Stay here and no peeking" she said. I waited a couple seconds before Fiona said

"Okay open your eyes" I opened them and the Doctor and me we're face to face.

"Look up" she said. We looked up to see the same green leafed red berried plant I saw hanging on the doorway earlier. We looked at each other and blushed. I looked away to conceal it.

"Um... You do know what this means right" asked the Doctor.

"Um... Yeah" I said.

"Well, rules are rules" he said. He took my chin between his index finger and thumb and forced me to look at him.

"You look nervous" he said. I nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this" he asked. I nodded again.

"Then relax a little" he said as he leaned in and...

~To Be Continued

Trolololololololololol!


	6. Chapter 6

You ran… You ran as fast as you could back to your room. You made twists and turns but you just couldn't find your room.

"(y/n)!" yelled the Doctor. You continued to run down the corridors until your feet finally gave out and you decided enough of running you were going to face your fears head on. You stopped and waited for the Doctor to catch up. Eventually he did and he grabbed your hands.

"(y/n), stop!" he said.

"I am, and I'm not running anymore" you said. He smiled.

"I'm glad and if you want to wait I will" he said.

"No! I know that if I don't face this, I won't at all" you said.

"(y/n) I don't want to put you in a position where you are uncomfortable" he said.

"You won't, I trust you" you said.

"Okay (y/n), just tell me if you want me to stop" he said. He leaned in once more.

"_Run, Run, Run, Run" _your mind kept telling you but you refused. You closed your eyes and you felt a slight pressure on your lips. You pulled away immediately and looked away from the Doctor.

"How was it?" he asked. You continued to look away and stayed silent.

"(y/n)" he said as he curled a finger under your chin forcing you to look at him. Just then you felt the T.A.R.D.I.S. shift and the Doctor was flung on top of you. His lips crashed into yours this time you decided to kiss back. When you eventually pulled away you both spent a while staring into each other's eyes.

"So, how was _that_?" he asked.

"Fantastic" you said. The Doctor stood up and then helped you off the floor.

"Why is the T.A.R.D.I.S always doing that?" You asked.

"Maybe turbulence, or maybe it knows what it wants for us" he said. You blushed a light pink.

"Yeah" you said. You attempted to walk away but the Doctor grabbed your wrist.

"Wait!" He said.

"Yes?" You asked.

"I love you, I have for a long time and…" He started.

"Doctor" you interrupted.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm betrothed" you said. His eyes went wide.

"You're what?!" He asked.

"You heard me" you said.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" He asked.

"I didn't need to" you said confused you didn't really know what a kiss meant.

"But you kissed me" he said.

"So?" You asked.

"Usually when two people kiss it means they love each other" he said. Now it was _your_ turn for your eyes to get wide.

"That's what it means?!" You asked.

"You didn't know?" He asked.

"No! We don't have kissing on my planet" you said. "That's why I was so nervous"

"You knew my customs weren't the same as earth's. You used my naïveté and lack of knowledge" you accused.

"I didn't know you don't kiss on your planet. And for someone who loves earth _soo_ much you sure don't know a lot about it" he said.

"You manipulative lying bastard!" You yelled through tears.

"Don't blame this on me!" He yelled back.

"Ahh!" You screamed and ran back to your room and locked the door. You heard a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY!" You yelled.

"(Y/n) let's talk about this" said the Doctor.

"There's nothing to talk about" you said.

"Fine, Be that way! You girls are impossible!" He said. You heard him walking away. That was the last straw! He puts you and your sister in constant danger, makes you think that he cares about you, and then he uses you! You were leaving with your sister first thing tonight.

~To be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

That night you grabbed your sister and ran. You ran far far away, you found a small apartment and a job helping out at a goat ranch. It wasn't a very good life but it was better than constant danger. You were getting ready for another long day of work.

"Do you think the Doctor will find us" asked Fiona.

"I hope not" you said.

"What if he does?" Asked your sister.

"Then we leave and find a new place" you said.

"Sounds awful" she said.

"He won't find us" you said as you grabbed a cup of coffee and headed to work. When you got there you started your normal routine of feeding and watering the goats. When you heard a whooshing sound in the distance. You looked around frantically only to be met with nothing.

"I must be hearing things" you said.

"No your not" said a voice behind you. You yelped falling to the ground. You turned around to see the one person you didn't want to see.

"Get away from me" you said.

"(Y/n) I just want to talk" he said. You stood up and patted yourself off.

"There's nothing to talk about Doctor" you said turning your back to him. He turned you around and held you in place.

"Let go of me or I'll scream" you threatened.

"(y/n) I am so, so sorry for the fight we had and I'll do anything to make it up to you" he said.

"If you want to make it better than leave me and my sister alone. We're happy here" you said.

"(y/n), don't lie to me. I know you're miserable and so is your sister" he said.

"How do you know how _my _sister feels" you asked.

"I just talked to her, she's waiting in the T.A.R.D.I.S." He said.

"You talked to my sister without me" you yelled.

"That's not the point, (y/n) I know everyday you are on this miserable planet it kills you. I can see it in your eyes" he said.

"It's better than being used" you said.

"I'm truly sorry for that I honestly didn't know" he said.

"Or being put in constant danger" you continued.

"Hey, I don't plan that"

"Or being told someone cares about when they really don't" you said walking away.

"(Y/n)! Never say that! I care about you and your sister, and I always will" he said grabbing you again.

"I was sent to you to protect you and your sister. Your planet needs you alive and… So do I" he said. You went silent for a while, you tried to think of some witty retort but you couldn't so you turned around and walked away.

"(Y/n), I love you!" He said. You stopped dead in your tracks. He had already told you he loved you but this time. This one time you felt like it meant something. Like he actually meant it.

"Doctor, how do I know I can trust you" you ask.

"Because I will never _ever_ hurt you" he said. You ran up to him and hugged him.

"Well am I forgiven" he asked.

"No" you said.

"What?" He asked.

"Cause it's my fault. I expected you to know something I never told you" you said. "So if anybody should be asking for forgiveness it's me"

"I forgive you" he said.

"Now that we've made up, Allonsy!"

~To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

You woke up that morning with a splitting headache. You got out of bed and stumble into the console room. The Doctor immediately noticed your presence.

"You look like..." The Doctor trailed off.

"Crud? Well, good to know that I look as bad as i feel" you said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My head hurts, and my nose is stuffed" you said as you wobbled a bit.

"And you're obviously a bit woozy" he said. You nodded before sitting down ungracefully on one of the couches in the console room. The Doctor walked over to you a put his hand on your forehead.

"You're burning up" he said. He picked you up and took you back to your room. Where your sister was already awake.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"She probably just has a cold" he said setting you down on the bed.

"Is that bad?" She asked

"Not to humans, but just to make sure I want to give her a quick look over" he said. He left the room for a moment.

"What does he mean by he wants to give you a quick look over?" Asked Fiona.

"I don't know" you said.

"Will it hurt?" She asked.

"The Doctor would never hurt us, and you know that" you said. You knew that  
was true but you were still a little nervous

"You should probably leave until we know if it's safe" you said. And with that your sister left the room. The Doctor re-entered the room carrying tools you had never seen. You grew even more nervous and The Doctor noticed this.

"Well, hello Ms. (L/n)! I'm The Doctor, I'll be taking care of you today" he said shaking your hand and acting like a real doctor. You giggled a bit. He picked up a weird instrument.

"What's t-that" you couldn't keep the stutter out of your voice.

"It's a thermometer, it checks your temperature. This kind goes on your forehead" he said carefully placing it on your forehead and waited.

"You have a temperature of 103 degrees" he said.

"That's bad, isn't it" you said.

"Kinda, but it's not horrible" he said. He took out his sonic and scanned you over quickly. He then looked at it and sighed.

"You're gonna be fine. It's just a common cold, probably caught from earth. I'll get you some medicine, you rest up and you'll be fine in a day or so" he said walking out of the room. He came back with a bottle of purple liquid and a spoon.

"What's that?" You asked.

"It's cold medicine" he said pouring the liquid into a spoon.

"Open up" he said bringing the spoon to your lips. You drank it and it took all your willpower not to gag and swallowed it.

"Why didn't you tell me that it tasted bad?" you asked.

"Cause, you wouldn't have taken it" he said shrugging.

"True" you said.

"Now get some rest" he said.

"What about Fiona?" You asked.

"I'll take care of her, don't worry about anything" he said. You eventually fell into a peaceful sleep and the next morning The Doctor called you and your sister to the console room.

"Good morning (f/n)! Are you feeling better?" Asked the Doctor.

"Much better" you said. He pulled the thermometer from his pocket and placed it on your forehead.

"And your temperature is back to normal" he said. Fiona quickly sauntered in and The Doctor sat you both down.

"When (f/n) got sick it scared to think that one of you two might have caught something deadly. So I thought to get you two vaccinated" he said.

"Vaccinated?" You asked for clarification.

"It's where they put medicine into a long needle and jab it into your arm" said Fiona.

"What! That sounds like it'll hurt" you said.

"I assume it does since they gave out flu shots at my school at a lot of the kids came out crying. Thankfully I didn't have to get one" she said. You began to shake like crazy.

"Well, now you do and it's not that bad" he said comforting both of you.

"It's from very far in the future where they've cured every known disease. You take it once and you're done for life" he said. He left to get the vials leaving you and your sister alone.

"I thought you said he would never hurt us" said Fiona.

"This is for our own good, he just wants to make sure we stay healthy" you said. Yes, you were scared but you knew that he was not doing this to hurt you. The Doctor came back with two razor sharp vials full of clear liquid. You seize up and Fiona looked like she was on the verge of crying and if on cue Fiona burst into tears. You immediately hug your sister trying to calm her down.

"It's okay Fiona, It'll be really quick" said the Doctor kneeling to her eye height.

"Why don't you give me mine first to show her it's not that bad" you said. He nodded and grabbed one of the vials, rubbing alchol, and two cotton balls. He took the first cotton ball, put rubbing alchol on it, and applied it to the injection sight. He then gabbed the vial.

"Are you ready, (f/n)?" he asked. You couldn't answer fear was taking hold of you. He held out his hand to you which you immediatly took. He injected the medicine into you quickly and threw the vial in the trash. Next was Fiona and she looked more reassured. She squeezed her eyes shut and the Doctor quickly gave her the shot.

"See, that wasn't so bad" he said smugly.


End file.
